


Pulse

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and Sage (Universe includes Starr Manning) [7]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Family history threatens to destroy everything Michael and Sage have built.





	Pulse

**Pulse**  
  
“You think your man will cross a line now?”  
  
Her kidnapper’s cologne amplified her nausea as he cupped her chin and forced her to bow her head; something she had refused to do until that moment. Sage had estimated she had been missing for nearly twenty-four hours, vanished from her suite on the night before her wedding.  
  
Her mind was running endless with possibilities about why she had been taken, not many people were happy that an Alcazar was about to marry a Corinthos.   
  
_Michael. Louie._  
  
Her heart’s broken pieces crumbled to ash at the thought of her family, her men; Michael had been so willing to marry her though her Uncle and cousin had returned from the dead – insisted that Louie was as much their family as the boy was Sonny’s. It had put a thick wrinkle in their already creased relationship; yet Michael had come to understand her need to hold onto them.  
  
_“You really wanna marry me? Knowing you’ll have to deal with Lorenzo and Diego?”_  
  
_Michael blessed her with a soft smile of sincerity, “I’d marry you a thousand times over if you let me; I don’t care who your family is.”_  
  
The burn of rope, tight around her wrists, brought her back from her safe place – anywhere with Michael. Jerking her head up, she glared at the stranger, “You aren’t going to like what my man does.”  
  
~*~  
  
“Michael, you have to calm down.”  
  
He tried. Staring into Jason’s eyes, feeling the man’s tight grip on his shoulders, Michael tried to be conscious of his breathing and focus his thoughts as he had been taught.   
  
It was impossible as he heard his son’s loud sobs, unable to settle in his grandmother’s arms.   
  
His son was a toddler but was beyond his years, aware something was very wrong when his mom was not the first to lavish him with kisses in the morning.  
  
“Sage is going to fine. She was kidnapped to send a message; whoever this is will have no reason to hurt her. It will serve no purpose.”   
  
Sonny’s voice, an attempt at comfort, caused Michael’s voice to roar, “Could we please stop talking about my wife like she’s a damn commodity!”   
  
“She isn’t your wife yet.” Sonny’s reminder caused the room to shoot daggers his way.  
  
“That’s right! And I want to know who is responsible for that! Even if it’s someone who has the nerve to call themselves  _my family_! Who has no clue what Sage means to me or  **our son**!”  
  
~*~  
  
Sage leaned her head against the wall, curled in a corner of the room; the only comfort a plush white carpet beneath her. Pinching her eyelids closed, she tried to imagine what her day could have been like.   
  
She wondered if she would be married to Michael or if their wedding would have been delayed by last minute fussing, by her or Carly. Tears glossed her eyes as she pictured Michael’s green eyes as they took in every detail of her designer gown – one which hugged her perfectly.  
  
Instead, she could feel Michael’s tension suffocating her – knew he was driving himself crazy while planning for her rescue; and her poor Louie, he must have known something was wrong when he did not hear her voice before hot cereal.  
  
~*~  
  
“She’s strong…more than even I would like to admit.” Carly’s voice was little comfort, but the only bit he could find as he stood outside Sonny’s stone residence, “She risked everything to bring Louie to us, and she was ready to do the same just call you her husband. This—situation—will not get the best of her. You have to believe that.”  
  
“I know she is but…I gave her my word she wouldn’t be alone again.” Michael’s eyes misted as he glanced into his mother’s apologetic gaze, “Can you honestly tell me she doesn’t feel that way,  _right now_?”  
  
“Listen to me,” Taking her son’s hands, she braved a bold grin, “Sage could never be alone as long as you and little Louie are looking for her.”  
  
~*~  
  
“We’ve got to get you out of here.”   
  
Sage did not think she could be breathlessly relieved to see her cousin again; yet, as he free her wrists and assisted her to her feet, she felt the same calm return to her.  
  
“We might need to avoid Port Charles for a while.”  
  
The moment he said those words, her relief was gone; yanking her hands out of his, Sage took a step backward, “No, I’m not leaving Michael or Louie alone for another second.”  
  
“Keep your voice down,” Diego snarled, cupping her face with a gentle authority, “it would only be until we figured out whether or not Corinthos was behind this mess.”  
  
“How do I know it wasn’t you or your father?” She continued to back away from him, her eyes wild with rage, “How do I know—”  
  
She was cut off by a commotion downstairs, the quiet environment interrupted by loud calls of her name; Diego grabbed her hand at the sound of his voice, “Damn, Corinthos Kid doesn’t know how to keep things undercover.”  
  
Sage yanked her hand from Diego once more, allowing her bare feet to sprint to the door; “Michael!” Her scream echoed in the corridor, “I’m here!”  
  
Her cousin snapped some expletives, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her away from the door; his gun had fired twice when he had turned her back towards the entryway.  
  
She fought his hold until she spotted to unfamiliar men on the ground; seeing Diego had protected her once more, she settled in his hold, “I can’t leave here without Michael. You have to understand.”  
  
“Fine, but let’s try not to get you killed in the process.”  
  
Sage shrunk, giving a firm nod of compliance, as she tried to will Michael up the stairs; she fully intended to push Diego away the second he was near.  
  
At first sight, she would jump into Michael’s arms.


End file.
